


Taco 'Bout It

by JessJesstheBest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean, But really what else were you expecting, Charlie Ships It, Fluff, M/M, recently out Dean, serendipity and general college shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW your t-shirt accidentally perfectly compliments someone else's at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco 'Bout It

 

> Prompted by [this picture](https://40.media.tumblr.com/279bea3f1ea180828ee74dd7c3ce9c99/tumblr_n5mc7bnhZ31qewacoo1_r1_500.jpg) because oh my God.

 

“DEAN! Dean, oh my God.”

Dean looks over at his best friend where she approaches, drunk and giggly. He reaches out to steady Charlie when she’s within arm distance and she just leans into him, cackling.

“Dean, Dean you need to come here, I found your soulmate.”

Dean rolls his eyes and shoots an apologetic look at the guy he’s been talking to – Dean thinks his name is Aaron – before addressing Charlie. “What the hell are you talking about, Bradbury. Can’t you tell I’m busy?” He looks at her significantly, signaling his eyes to Aaron.

Dean had only recently come out. Well, not really come out as started acting on his attraction to guys. Dean wishes it hadn’t taken moving out, coming to college, and finally being out from under the smothering wing of his father but he’s happy where he is now and there’s no point in dwelling.

This is pretty much his first venture in flirting, though, at a real college party. So Charlie coming in and stepping on his moment is not boosting his confidence.

Charlie casts a grin lazily over at Aaron in a gesture Dean assumes is supposed to be apologetic, but, her being as drunk as a skunk, it mostly just makes her look like a dopey baby.

“Sorry, dude, but this is a situation far beyond our mortal understanding.” She leans back into Dean and grips his chin in her hands, still smiling drunkenly. “Dean this is destiny. Dean LOOK!” Charlie yanks on his chin to he would look at her and tries to school her face into something more serious. “Dean, you have to come with me. This is some ‘Good Will Hunting’ shit: you gotta see about a girl.”

Dean grimaces, kinda content to see where this whole guy thing leads him. Charlie grunts, exasperated. “Not a literal girl, asshole. Just come on.” And with that she drags him by the face through the party, leaving Dean only a second to cast an apology to Aaron over his shoulder.

“You have to be more careful with your expressions now that you could mean either girl OR guy,” Dean shouts at Charlie over the music after Charlie releases his face and starts yanking on his forearm instead. “How the hell am I supposed to know what you mean if you only speak in pop culture references?”

“No YOU’RE black!” She yells back, pulling extra forcefully on his arm and making him stumble. “And anyway, that guy was cute, but you’re gonna love me so much when you see where we’re going.” She takes a moment to grin back at him, forcing her to run into several people in her path. “Destiny, Dean, fucking DESTINY.”

Dean rolls his eyes and resigns himself to his kidnapping. It’s odd to him, how quickly Charlie has so firmly inserted herself into his life. Before Charlie, he’d had maybe two friends, including his punk-ass little brother. Jo was basically like a sibling too, seeing as he’d grown up with her and known her all his life. He wasn’t unpopular in high school, he was just always reluctant to open up to people. Charlie didn’t really give him a choice.

_“Hello! You must be an incoming Freshman! Wow, it’s always so exciting when the new kids come check us out the FIRST WEEK of classes! It’s like you guys are so excited about this community and we’re EQUALLY EXCITED about you! So hi! Welcome to the LGBTQA Resource Center!”_

Dean had been very overwhelmed with this exuberant redhead spouting passionately at him immediately upon his entrance to this center. He’d barely admitted to himself he was queer. He really didn’t know what he was doing there.

Well, apparently what he was doing there was inheriting a queer, nerdy, and LOUD best friend.

Dean doesn’t like to admit how much he loves her.

“Charlie, I don’t know how I can find destiny at a college–”

“Here he is!”

Dean is abruptly faced with a guy, nearly as tall as him, with messy black hair and the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. Those eyes are currently wide with shock at being suddenly faced with Dean, just as Dean was shocked to be faced with him. His lips are slightly parted as if he had just sucked a breath between them and Dean tried not to focus on how plush they look, perfectly kissable. Instead, Dean moves his eyes to take in the rest of the guy: his worn jeans, similar to Dean’s own, and his t-shirt, just snug enough to show off his arms and chest – light blue in color so as to bring out his eyes. And then Dean sees what’s printed on the t-shirt and he immediately understands what Charlie meant by destiny.

He laughs gesturing between the two of them. “Dude.”

The guy, who had tilted his head in confusion (adorably) at Dean’s laugh, looks down at his own shirt and then to Dean’s before releasing a low and gruff chuckle of his own.

Dean grins and glances down at his green shirt, emblazoned with a picture of a taco and the words “Let’s taco bout it.” and back to Castiel’s shirt, proclaiming “I don’t wanna taco bout it.” with a picture of a sad mustacheoed taco. Soul mates indeed.

Charlie stands by, grinning and looking more lucid than she had even three minutes ago. She seems extraordinarily pleased with herself and, Dean’s loathe to admit, she has a right to be.

“Sorry about her.” Dean leans in so Cas can hear him over the music. “She just got really excited about our shirts, I think.”

He leans back to look at the guy’s face and only catches a glimpse of a crooked smile before the guy’s leaning back in to speak with a surprisingly deep and gravelly voice. “She’s fine. I mean I was somewhat startled when she looked at me and screamed before running off but she brought you back with her so she’s forgiven.”

Dean's cheeks and ears burn with a pleased blush. This is way more forward than the timid flirting that he’d been doing with Aaron. It isn’t the first time a guy has made a pass at him but it is the first time Dean allows himself to respond the way he wants to.

“Yeah, she’s good for some things.” Dean speaks right into the guy’s ear, allowing himself a touch to the guy’s arm. “My name’s Dean, by the way.”

Their faces are too close for Dean to see, but he can he feel the guy’s smug grin when he speaks. “Castiel.”

Dean hums at the name. It suits him somehow. “Well, Castiel, I’m glad Charlie here screamed in your face.”

Charlie couldn't have heard what they were saying over the music and with their intimate tones but she seems to know they’re talking about her all the same. She leans in and yells into both of their faces “I havta get a picture of this!” She thrusts her phone in the air in a triumphant fist bump and yells “DESTINY!” at the top of her voice.

Dean and Castiel smile indulgently at her while they pose for a picture, after which Castiel leans in again and speaks into Dean’s ear. “Would you like to go outside? It’s quieter out there so we can get to know each other.”

Dean is absolutely thrilled at the invitation but he can’t resist teasing him a little. “But Cas, I thought you didn’t want to taco bout it.”

Castiel shoves him in the chest but they’re both grinning as they make their way outside the party.

Whether they talk or not is no one’s business but when Charlie sees Dean the next day in Cas’s taco shirt instead of his own, she is insufferably smug for the rest of the day.

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/126458222995/taco-bout-it)

  
  



End file.
